


Waiting for Draco

by Rospberry



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Mild Kink, Mild Language, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Silly, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 05:10:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10210295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rospberry/pseuds/Rospberry
Summary: Harry's chained to a bed and he's not best pleased. Features an irritating Draco and some accessories.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Dusting off years-old half-written fics and making an attempt to finish 'em. Silly, random nonsense.

Harry was irritated. Bloody well pissed off, if truth be told. If his sodding boyfriend didn't get his bony Malfoy arse back into the bedroom soon, he was going to...

He tugged futilely at the short chains tethering his wrists to the bedposts on either side of him.

...well, he'd be really, really angry.

It was cold, a fact that his cock was very sure of. It, like Harry, had long since lost interest in this little game. Probably around the time Harry had almost wrenched his shoulder out of its socket as he shimmied up the bed, so he could sit upright with his back against the headboard and glare at the closed door.

Unable to see a clock, Harry had no real idea of how much time had passed, but it felt like hours.

There was a creak of floorboards in the hallway outside and the door began to swing inwards. Harry straightened, focusing smouldering green eyes on the opening, and waited for Draco to make an appearance.

Draco strolled into the room calmly, an amused smirk touching his lips as he feasted his eyes on Harry's chained, naked body.

"Where the hell have you been?" Harry snapped.

"Aw," Draco said, walking over to the bed and laying the carrier bag he was carrying on top of the rumpled sheets at the base. "What's the matter, did you miss me?"

Harry ignored his question, staring at the bag incredulously. "You went shopping? You fucking well left me like this," the chains clanked as he shook them, "to go shopping."

"I needed a few bits and pieces," Draco said smoothly. "I'm sure you'll appreciate them."

"Draco, I swear, sometimes I could kill you."

"Ah, but, Harry, who would you let shove their cock up your arse then? Ronniekins?"

"Fuck off."

"Now, now, Harry. You don't snap at the man who has you chained to a bed, do you? Not unless you want punished for it." Draco's eyebrows rose a fraction as he saw Harry's face flush.

Harry was suddenly nervous, and more than a little aroused, by the sudden devious glint that flickered in his boyfriend's eyes.

The blond smiled, teeth flashing, and he shoved a hand into the carrier bag. He pulled out a leather paddle and waved it in the air. "What do you think, Harry? Should we try this now or later?" Harry could only stare, the power of speech suddenly deserting him.

Draco smirked and tossed the paddle onto the bed near Harry's bare toes, hand dipping into the bag again.

"Or this?" he said, holding up a black plastic ring.

"What.." Harry stumbled over the words, "what is it?"

"This, my adorably naive little half-blood, is a cock ring." When Harry frowned, Draco tipped his head to the side, considering. "Perhaps it would be easier if I just showed you it in action."

Draco climbed onto the bed, still fully clothed, and crawled up between Harry's legs, his mouth dipping to lick playfully at the tip of Harry's fully erect cock.

Harry gasped, and let out a strained, "Draco...please, can't we just...?"

"Oh, no, Harry," Draco chastised him, trailing the plastic ring up the inside of Harry's thigh, flicking it lightly on Harry's sensitised flesh. "I've got so many things to show you. But first, we need to put this on..." He paused. "Ah, Harry, I think we may have a problem."

"Eh?" Harry tried to focus. "What problem?"

" _This_ ," Draco twirled the cock ring on his index finger and nodded at Harry's groin, "isn't going to fit on _that_. At least, not at the moment." He started sliding back off the bed, a purely evil smile gracing his lips. "No matter. I shall just give you a chance to compose yourself and then we can carry on. Perhaps I should pop out for some refreshments..."

"What? Draco, no. No. Don't you fucking dare." Harry yanked ferociously at the chains.

The door was already opening. "Don't go anywhere. I'll be right back." Draco said brightly and was gone.

Harry slammed his head back against the headboard and growled in frustration. It could be worse, he supposed. At least he didn't need to pee.

Ah, fuck it. He did.

He was going to kill Draco Malfoy.


End file.
